dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TehChristianCrusader/Name Suggestions
Since the names BHG gave to some unique units weren't historical, here are some suggestions. British Gunpowder Age unit: Grenadier/Coldstream Guard (Misconception is that Yeomanry applies to volunteer cavalry regiments by yeomen) Enlightenment Age unit: Grenadier (if Grenadier is not chosen as a Gunpowder Age unit)/Royal Grenadier/Highlander/Coldstream Guard (if Coldstream Guard is not chosen as a Gunpowder Age unit); (Misconception above) Chinese Medieval Age unit: Fire Lance (Fire Lances were extremely common in China in the Medieval Age and are used by Song Dynasty troops against the Mongols) Gunpowder Age unit: Heavy Fire Lance (Misconception is that the Fire Dragon is actually a manual about gunpowder weapon ideas of the early Ming Dynasty) Enlightenment Age unit: Manchu Musketeer (from Rise of Nations)/ Bannerman (I doubt it since Bannermen were so outdated in the Enlightenment Age that they still use pikes and bows and arrows; blame the Qing and their ignorance during that time) French Iron Age: Taifali (Taifals were a Germanic Tribe from Eastern Europe; had a presence in Gaul and were used by the Franks in the Late Antiquity)/Antrustion (bodyguard and military household of the Frankish Merovingian Dynasty). (Misconception is that Chevaliers don't exist in Iron Age and the Classical Age) Classical Age unit: Royal Taifali/Royal Antrustion (Misconception above) Gunpowder Age unit: Gendarme (Noble heavily-armored Lancer Cavalry that served the Kings of France) Industrial Age unit: (suggestion) Renault FT (the most revolutionary tank design in the World due to having the first 360-degree rotated turret) Germans Enlightenment Age unit: Life Guards (from Empire: Total War; I know that it's also the name of a British cavalry regiment)/Landwehr (German militia). (Can't use Jaeger since Jaegers are usually Ranged Infantry since they specialize in skirmishing even though that is the most unique German infantry during that period; misconception is that Junkers are young lords or a synecdoche for landed nobility) Industrial Age unit: Stormtrooper (The Stormtrooper is famous for its assault and infiltration tactics. The Stormtrooper in singular and in German is Sturmmann which means storm man/stormtrooper. In companies however, stormtroopers in German is Sturmtruppe which means assualt troops. Assualt troops is the same thing as shock troops. And besides, stormtroopers were quite popular in World War I, copy-and-paste description from my comment as a Wikia contributor; misconception is that Wehrmacht is the armed forces of Nazi Germany so it isn't specific and in the wrong time period) Greeks Medieval Age unit: Latinkon (from Medieval II: Total War; Western cavalry fighting for the Byzantine Empire) Gunpowder Age unit: Stradiot Enlightenment Age unit: Elite Stradiot Japanese Enlightenment Age unit: Red Bear Infantry (from Total War Shogun II; Shaguma/Red Bear is a type of headgear used by troops and officers of the Tosa Domain during the Boshin War; misconception is that Ashigaru was only in service during the Gunpowder Age and that it is dying out during the rise of the Tokugawa Shogunate and that conscription of them fell in disuse in the Enlightenment Age. Ashigaru during the Edo Period is part of the samurai class in some domains but not others) Romans Medieval Age unit: Papal Guard (from Medieval II: Total War; misconception is that Roman legions/Praetorian Guards went extinct in the Late Classical Age) Gunpowder Age unit: Swiss Guard (first used for mercenaries for the Papal States and then used for protection for the Pope; misconception shown above) Enlightenment Age unit: Palatine Guard (military unit of the Papal States; created by Pope Pius IX and formed in 1850; misconception is that Praetorian fusiliers never existed) (Sources: Wikipedia and Total War Wiki) - TehChristianCrusader (talk) 03:54, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts